Gothitelle (Pokemon Legends)
Gothitelle is the cruel wife of Order Massivo Zoroark and one of the central antagonists of Pokemon Legends - Rebellion. Personality Gothitelle possesses a cruel and vindictive personality, although she does have great reserves of compassion and can sometimes exhibit kindness to those who serve her faithfully. Her one redeeming quality is the love she has for her husband. She did however, have an open period following mental distress suffered in "When Life Shatters". Powers and Abilities Gothitelle appears to have some degree of psychic power, but little fighting prowess. As the wife of a high ranking Massivo, she is unlikely to have had any training or combat experience. History Pokemon Legends - Rebellion "The Awakening Gothitelle is seen with Zoroark, Zangoose and Seviper as they welcome prisoners to their house. She voices concern about not having enough room to fit them all in the dungeons, but her husband assures her all will run smoothly. "A Fragile Hope" Gothitelle is only seen briefly in this chapter requesting Zangoose go to Zoroark's chambers. She sneers at Gardevoir. "Frozen Heart" Gothitelle has a conversation with Gardevoir about having misjudged her and offers her the position of her hand maid. She also asks Gardevoir about Sceptile. "The Hunted Ones" Zoroark is confronted about not spending enough time with his wife, but he assures her he has a plan so they can move on with their lives. "The Collision" Gothitelle bids Zoroark farewell as he journeys to Veilstone City to meet with Senator Grumpig "Hollow Victory" Zangoose tells Gothitelle that all is going well in Veilstone. "Into the Fire Gardevoir's betrayal is brought to the attention of Gothitelle, who is quick to revoke all the privileges she gave to her former hand maid. She promises retribution, and decides to take Gardevoir to live out the rest of her days in Prison 211. "When Life Shatters" Gothitelle and Gardevoir begin making the journey to the prison when their carriage is ambushed by Sceptile. Gardevoir is rescued and the carriage flips over and careens dangerously close to a cliff edge. Gothitelle then pleads with Samurott to save her life, but as an act of revenge, he tips the carriage over the cliff. "Too Far From Home" Gothitelle is retrieved and her wounds tended to by Zoroark. She appears to exhibit remorse and regret over what she and her husband have done in the past. "The Phoenix Rises" Senator Grumpig arrives to the house and demands Zoroark go to Hoenn to deal with Sceptile and Samurott. Reluctantly, Zoroark accepts. "Sceptile's Stratagem" Gothitelle and Zoroark move into their new home in Hoenn. Zoroark worries about her welfare. Later on, Gothitelle is accosted and threatened by Seviper who poisons her mind. He manages to make her secretly poison Zoroark. "The Sanctuary" Gothitelle watches with dismay as her husband sickens as a result of the poisoning. Seviper continues to threaten her. Later on, Zoroark collapses and enters a feverish, comatose state. "Days of Glory" Gothitelle is powerless as Seviper controls both her estate and Zoroark's Private Army. He announces that he plots against Massivo Electivire. "Scales of the Snake" Following Electivire's accidental death, Seviper reveals to Gothitelle his plans for Blaziken. Blaziken has words with Gothitelle and gives her the courage to stand up to Seviper before leaving. "Ice and Flame" Gothitelle allows Zoroark to recover as she stops giving him Seviper's poison. When her husband recovers, he is quick to forgive and embrace his wife, before unleashing his fury upon the venomous snake. "The Time of the Rebels" Gothitelle is with Zoroark during his Inauguration Ceremony at Ever Grande Stadium. Samurott and his friends are brought out onto the stage to be executed, however it is revealed that their executioner is in fact Sceptile in disguise. All the prisoners in the stadium then reveal themselves as Rebels and the battle commences. Gothitelle and Zoroark flee into the Citadel. They are confronted by Samurott and Gardevoir. During the cataclysmic struggle that followed, Gothitelle, Zoroark and Samurott end up plummeting from the Citadel's top floor. Samurott is subsequently rescued by Aggron however. Gothitelle and her husband share one last embrace before meeting their ends on the rocks at the bottom of the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Deceased